Castle Nightmare
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: The four most popular boys at God High are call the Midnight Devils. The four most popular girls at God High are call the Celestial Angels. Both groups hate each other very much. Everyone knows. What happens when they are put together to go to a castle for a school field trip but soon discovers the story behind the castle? I don't own Shaman King.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I don't own Shaman King, just the story which keeps haunting me for a few weeks now! Hope you like it! **

* * *

It was a sunny day at God High, full of screaming and shouting. Ah, what a peaceful day for our soon-to-be heroes.

"All right, calm down. I know Valentine's Day is coming and I have to say that girls, please keep your screaming and shrieking at bay." Mr. Clufff said, the school's principal, was standing out in the courtyard where all the students usually hang out until school starts, was knocking his ears every so often to make sure they were still working properly.

Valentine's Day was only two days away and almost all of the girls at God High were around the four most popular boys at school. Yep, you guess it. Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui aka Horohoro, and Hao Asakura.

"Man, this is a pain." Ren groan. The others agreed.

The girls were contently asking them a million of questions about their plans on that special day, at least for them anyway.

"Do you have a date?!" This one girl said, her face was REALLY hyper.

"Come over to my house, okay?" Another girl purr.

"I make the best chocolate!" A girl brag.

Then, that just started an argument on who makes the best chocolate. The boys took the chance and slip away.

They ran into their classroom while saying a quick 'Hi' to their principal who only nodded because he was trying to hold himself back from expelling the screaming girls.

The boys sank down on their chairs and let out a long sigh.

The four girls that were already in the classroom look at them in annoyance. Their names were Anna Kyoyama, Pilika Usui, Jeanne de Flora (A/N: I had to give her a last name. I couldn't just name her 'Iron Maiden'), and Tamao Tamamura; the four most popular girls at God High.

The two groups had been enemies ever since elementary school. Horohoro and Pilika were brother and sister, and they only got along with each other at times.

The girls were called Celestial Angels. The boys were called Midnight Devils. You can see where the names will lend to.

"Almost died, huh? Glad to hear it." Anna smirks.

Yoh rolls his eyes and smiled playfully. "Yeah, right. Like we would ever die without making you wish you never mess with us."

"I sometimes find devils being cute little guys, but I guess you boys don't cut the chase. Such a shame." Jeanne shook her head and smiled mockingly.

Ren sneer at her. "Let's see if you cut it, white head."

"It's silver! Besides, you're the one with the purple hair for a boy!"

"Whatever."

"Guys, class is going to start soon!" Tamao said, just as the bell rang and kids started pouring in along with the teacher.

"Alright, we are going to a field trip." Ms. Mickmuffin who prefer to be called Ms. Muffin, their homeroom teacher announced as everybody settled in.

"AWWW." the class groan.

"For a month."

"AWW."

"To a castle near the forest and a large lake."

"AW."

"You're going to pick somebody to be your prince or princess. And, you don't have to learn anything except having fun. There will be a large ball at the end of the month with several smaller balls along the way." Ms. Muffin said. She pause for a moment.

"And, you have to wear clothing like princes and princesses."

"YES!" The boys cried because they didn't have to learn anything.

"YES!" The girls cried because of the castle and balls.

Are they really in high school?!

"We will be leaving in three days so girls, you will be able to give your chocolates." Ms. Muffin said. Most of the girls cheer while most of the boys groan.

"Now, let's get back to class."

* * *

RING! The bell rang as school ended that day. Celestial Angels went over to Anna's house to do...Well, girl stuff. While Midnight Devils went to Yoh's and Hao's house to do...Well, boy things.

* * *

**Anna's house**

"Ms. Muffin said that the people at the castle had already prepared our dresses and such so we don't really need to worry about that." Tamao said brightly.

"What do you think it will be like?" Jeanne said, her eyes looking off into space. The others smiled. Ever since she was little, she had always dream of being in a castle.

"Well, it's in really good shape according to Ms. Muffin and this brochure." Anna held up a small brochure that had a picture of a large, cream colored castle with four major pillars around it on the front page.

"Too bad we're suppose to stay with our 'princes'." Pilika grumbled. The others nodded in agreement.

Ms. Muffin had announce the rules of the whole 'Prince and Princess' thing to the class. The 'prince' must be around the 'princess' at times with the whole drama of a prince saving a princess. The pairings will be determined at random and the girls silently wish that neither of them got stuck with THEM.

Jeanne shivered at the thought. "We gotta have a lot of luck!"

"I know, right?" Pilika groan.

"Well, if we do have to be with them, we might as well kill ourselves." Anna mumbled.

"And then come back to haunt them!" Tamao added.

"Come on, girls. We have a lot of packing to do." Anna said.

* * *

**Yoh's and Hao's house **

"Man, a field trip for a whole month? Would you even call that a field trip?" Horohoro exclaim.

"Yeah, I mean seriously, it could just be called a vacation since we don't have to learn anything!" Yoh smirks.

"Too bad we're still stuck with THEM." Hao mused.

"The chances of us having to be with them is fair. I can't believe I just said that." Ren said angrily.

"I doubt Ms. Muffin will have us be together." Hao pointed out. "She knows about us and how much we hate each other."

"Yeah, remember April Fools Day? They dump paint into our heads and we caught them in a net in a tree." Horohoro said.

"I can't believe we have to wear 'prince' clothing. Couldn't we just wear normal clothing?" Ren complain.

"Then what's the whole point of a castle theme?" Yoh ask.

"Shut up." Ren growl.

"Let's go outside. I'm bored." Horohoro jump up from his chair.

Hao grab a basketball off the ground. "Game?"

* * *

"Okay, boys and girls. Please wait while I do the drawings." Ms. Muffin shouted.

It was the day of the field trip and the class was getting reckless. First, they had to determined the pairs before they board the bus. Ms. Muffin stood at her desk in the front with two boxes in front of her. One pink while the other was blue. Pink was for the girls. Blue was for the boys.

As soon as everybody settled down, Ms. Muffin reach into the two boxes at the same time. She held up two balls with a name one each. She quickly read them and her face paled.

"Well?" Somebody shouted.

"Um, I can't redo this so, Ren and Jeanne, you're together." Ms. Muffin said with a shaky voice.

"WHAT?!" Both of them shouted and leap from their chairs. They tackled the poor teacher and took the balls from her hands. They paled when they saw what was written.

"Um, guys? Could you please get off of me?" The teacher groan under the weight of the two. They mumbled something and went back to their seats where they both crumpled the balls with their names on it.

The girls gave Jeanne a glance while the boys sent Ren a snicker. The rest of the class groan.

"Okay, um, let's see the next one!" Ms. Muffin tried to say cheerfully. She dug her hands into the boxes and pull out two more balls.

She quickly look at the balls and almost pass out! "Um, uh, Yoh and Anna? You two are together, is that alright?"

Both gave her a glare to which she back up a step slowly.

"NO IT IS NOT OKAY!" Both of them yell, slamming their hands on their desks. Once again, everyone did their little reaction to this, uh, issue.

"Next!" Ms. Muffin said, almost fearfully considering the fact that the first two choices were bad ones. She pull up two balls and read them. She paled and look about to cry!

"Horohoro and Tamao."

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" The two threw their hands up into the air.

"How about we go to the next one?" Ms. Muffin suggested fearfully. The poor teacher. This time, she dug long and hard for at least some luck. She was already getting death glares from three of the couples she had sadly chosen.

At last, she pull the balls out of their boxes and sneak a peek at the names. She took a deep breath. "Hao and Pilika." And then, she fainted.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO YELL AT HER NOW?!" Hao and Pilika yell.

"You're already yelling." Anna pointed out. The two glared at her.

While the other students ran up to help their teacher, Celestial Angels and Midnight Devils glared at each other.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with the Lightning boy!" Jeanne complain.

He scowl at her. "Back at you, old woman!"

"It's silver!"

"Whatever."

"Somebody owes me for this!" Pilika shriek.

Hao cover his ears. "Yeah? I'm not happy with this either, ya know."

"Gee, really?" Pilika cross her arms around her chest.

"Yeah, really!"

"Why am I stuck with the horrible fate?" Yoh groan. Anna threw somebody's book at his face.

"You?! What about me?!"

"You didn't have to throw a book at me! And what the heck is this? 'An Idiot's Guide to being a clown'?"

"It fits you." Anna advise while Yoh glared at her.

"My life needs a rewind/erase button." Tamao whined.

"I need power to change time." Horohoro closed his eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"Let's see you try it!"

The two sides continue to argue with each other. They didn't notice when Ms. Muffin woke up. The students and her decided to leave the two groups to their debate and continued on with the drawings which was probably for the best.

Before long, the class was on their way towards the castle. It was going to be a very long bus ride and the couples had to sit next to each other. The Angels and Devils was trying to be as far apart as possible but it wasn't much.

Ms. Muffin sigh. This is going to be a very long trip.

* * *

At the castle, something ancient and dark had started to stir. Glowing red eyes that were hungry for blood and flesh waited for their meal to come to them.

_We will have our master rise again._

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Hope you like it! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, folks! Here is the 2nd chapter of this story! The real action and scary stuff doesn't start just yet 'cause I want to get everything settled first. I don't own Shaman King. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stay off my side!"

"I am off!"

"Think again, pig head!" Anna grab a mallet from her bag and whack Yoh's head.

"Ow!" Yoh yell. "What the heck?! Why do you have mallet for?!"

"To whack idiots' heads. Why else?" Anna replied.

"You think you're better?! You couldn't even tell a pig from a warthog!" Tamao exclaim.

"I certainly could! And what kind of example is that?!" Horohoro shot back.

"I had to keep it simple for you." Tamao said mockingly.

"Why you!"

"I'm trying to read here so shut up with those headphones!" Pilika shouted.

Hao glared at her. "They aren't that loud!"

"Yeah?! Well, your ears must be deaf then!"

"What about you, Ms. I'm-So-Smart?!"

"Take that back!"

"Why should I?"

"It's silver! And I've been through way more than you have in the world!" Jeanne whack Ren furiously on the arm.

"Hey, stop! It isn't good for an old woman to hit people!" Ren dodge another hit from Jeanne.

"You're the one with the girlish hair!"

"You look like a vampire!"

"You look like a clown!"

Ms. Muffin rest her hands on her head yet again. Since the beginning of the trip, the two groups had been arguing non-stop for hours. Everybody on the bus had thoughtfully brought along something to cover up the sound of screaming and shouting. Even the bus driver when he heard who he was taking. Oh yes, these two groups were famous for their quarrels.

Ms. Muffin gave a sigh and got up from her seat. The driver didn't even yell at her. She walk over to where the gang was and brought out, a gong. Yep, you heard, er, read right. A gong.

She brought out a huge stick and slam it against the gong. Everybody in the bus cover their ears for the gong was extra loud.

Ms. Muffin tried her best stern face although it was hard for she holds a reputation of being a sweet teacher. "Alright, already! Quit arguing about meaningless stuff! You are in high school so act like it!"

The Angels and The Devils stared at their teacher for a second. A silent stare-down between the sweet teacher and the crazy gang was going. Finally, the gang broke away and started to argue again. Of course they didn't think their teacher was serious.

Ms. Muffin groan and went back to her seat, bringing along her gong.

"So much for that." the driver mutters. The others agree.

* * *

It wasn't before long after that, uh, situation when they pull into the castle's courtyard. The students gasp at the sight.

The castle was a shimmering burst of royalty. It was a white marble palace with four pointed towers all with bright color flags flapping in the soft breeze. It was very large and there was a large, brown gate at the entrance. A moat of crystal clean water surrounded the whole castle. Large, trim bushes line neatly all around the road; each of a grass statue. Lush green trees and grass stretch for miles around the castle. It was truly magical except for the fact that looks could be deceiving.

Jeanne's mouth fell open as she press her hands up against the glass window. "I can't believe it! It looks so different than the picture!"

Ren wave a hand in front of Jeanne's face but she didn't noticed. He shrug and sat back but a quick movement in the window caught his eye just as he was turning away. Something big and shadowy dart between a bush stature of a cupid which looked odd in Ren's opinion.

Ren narrow his eyes. What was that?

* * *

Soon, the bus came to a stop and everybody gather their stuff before piling out. Ms. Muffin gave an apology to the driver for having to put up with the mess.

"Remember! Stay with your partner!" Ms. Muffin shouted over the chaos of everybody trying to find their own bags.

Ren found Jeanne trying to pull a white and black suitcase from under a large mass of bags that were piled on it after throwing his own bag over his shoulder.

He walk over and yank the suitcase out. "You know we didn't have to bring that much stuff with us, right?"

Jeanne look down, her bangs covering her face. "I know that. It's just stuff I might need. You think I'll put that many clothing?"

Ren was surprised at her soft reply. Whatever was in it, she doesn't want people to find out. He look up to see some of the couples were already together with Ms. Muffin.

"Come on. We don't want to lose the others." With his bag on his shoulder, he used the other hand to pull Jeanne's suitcase. She follow him quietly, every so often glancing at her suitcase which he couldn't help wondering why. It wasn't like he was going to open up to throw the, well whatever was in it around. He wasn't that mean and besides, he doubt she could even get angry at him. More of trying to get back what was hers.

Just then, a smiling bubbly woman bound up towards them from the castle. "Hi! My name is Melody! It's nice to meet you!" Melody shook hands with Ms. Muffin cheerfully, almost knocking over the teacher!

Melody's hair was lush brown that ran down to her waist that was in two high pigtails with green eyes bursting with excitement. She wore a white T-shirt with a pink heart design and a frilly blue, sparkly skirt with a white slash.

Melody turn to look at the students and clap her hands. "Oh, good! You already pick out your partners! Did your teacher explain to you what that means?"

The kids nodded and Melody smiled cheerfully. The kids and Ms. Muffin wonder if she ever stop being so hyper.

"Okay, everyone! I'll lead you to your rooms now!" Melody whirl around and skip down the road towards the castle. The students and their teacher follow the happy woman.

The inside of the castle was more beautiful and amazing than the outside. There was a giant chandelier with diamonds hanging from golden cords wrap around it. There were two large staircases with red royal carpeting rolling along. All around the walls hung portraits of people dress in royal clothing; both male and female. There were many statures around to what appears the main room. Several doorways led to the other rooms were decorated with sparkly fabric and beads.

* * *

As Melody led them up one staircase, Anna stop to look at a painted picture of a beautiful yet sad woman. She was smiling, but something in her eyes told Anna much more.

Yoh look at Anna curiously at why she had stop only to stare quietly at a picture of a young queen with light brown hair in a neat bun and a silk pink dress with white frills. "You okay?"

Anna look at him for a second before nodding and she walk on. Yon follow her, confused.

* * *

Pilika stop so suddenly that Hao bump into her. Before he could say anything, she place a hand on a statue and her eyes seem to search it. Hao wonder what was wrong with her.

"Hey." Hao place a hand on Pilika's shoulder. She snap out of her trance and look at him. She nodded and walk forward. He look at the statue that was actually in color that showed a young queen with long, blue hair with an icy blue and white dress.

He soon ran up to catch up with Pilika.

* * *

Horohoro shift uncomfortably at the sight of Tamao looking at a glass case containing a photo of a beautiful young queen with soft pink hair and white dress with green lining. He nudge Tamao and she went back to the real world.

She turn away and went to catch up with the others with Horohoro following her; confused.

* * *

"Um, Jeanne? Aren't you going to go?" Ren asked. The silver haired girl was looking at a giant tapestry hanging from a wall of a beautiful young queen with glowing silver hair and was wearing a black and white dress.

Ren shook her gently and she nodded and walked on. Ren look at the tapestry and was surprised to find how the girl looked a lot like Jeanne but he shook the thought out of his head and ran to catch up.

* * *

At last, they came towards rows and rows of rooms all stretch out through the long, and I mean long hallway. Melody waited for everybody to come off the stairs before she launch into a cheerful explaining.

"Now, as princes and princesses, you must be place in the same room as your partner!" Melody waited for everyone to say how great this news was but they stayed silent.

You could just hear a pin drop before the whole class shouted, "WHAT?!" Well, except for the Angels who stayed silent like they didn't even cared or heard what Melody said. The boys was staring at them in confusion, wondering why they haven't blown up yet.

"Hey! White hair girl! We're going to be staying in the same room together!" Ren said. Jeanne merely nodded.

"Tomato! We're in the same room!" Horohoro said. She just gave him a small, absent minded smile.

"Oi! Scary! We're in the same place for a month!" Yoh said. Anna stared into space and murmur something like, "Oh? That's nice."

"Ice chick! Heads up because we're going to be living together!" Hao said. Pilika's face was emotionless as she look at him.

* * *

As Melody began to assign the couples into their rooms, the boys kept on making comments to the girls but to only get the cold shoulder back. They just couldn't get it. Ever since they had arrived, the girls seem out of place and wasn't paying attention. Ren had to pull Jeanne back from knocking herself on the wall one time!

When the gang got their rooms, the girls quietly began to sort out their clothing and place them into their drawers which was already filled with princess clothing and accessories. The boys just watch; unsure of what to do. They never seen the girls this quiet around them before!

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere within the castle a voice mused at the arrival of the students. "Soon. Soon they will know who they really are."

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter of the story! I don't own Shaman King. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"You better not peek!" Jeanne hiss at Ren who held his hands up in defense.

"Alright, already! Just go or we're be late!"

Jeanne glared at him one last time before she closed the bathroom door.

Ren sigh and flop on her bed. Yes, there was only one bed in the room and Ren had lost the bet to get it. So he had to sleep on the floor although he didn't mind much because somehow, Jeanne had managed to find a bunch of comfortable sheets and blankets to fit the hard ground for him.

This morning, the girl had gone back to what she use to be. Ren frown as she thought of how strange she had acted after seeing that tapestry. That queen had looked just like Jeanne with the flowing, wavy silver hair and the flashing ruby red eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jeanne lean over the bed and flop herself next to him with her chin on her hands as she look at him with curious eyes.

"Nothing, you nut. Let's go." Ren ruffles her hair and she pouted.

She glared at him. "Idiot!" she stuck her tongue at him and smooth down her hair as the two got off the bed.

* * *

It wasn't long before they came upon the breakfast room which was crowed as everybody came to eat before starting their morning activities.

Every girl was wearing a flourish gown with an elegant design. Every boy was wearing a fresh tunic and some even had a cape thrown over!

Jeanne was dress in a beautiful lavender gown with a design of shimmering white dots twinkling from time to time. The gown was short sleeve with white cuffs at the ends. At her neck was a beautiful amethyst and she wore simple light purple flats at her feet. Her silver hair was loose and wavy with a jewel butterfly hairpin rested in the curls.

Ren wore a dashing gold tunic with dark black pants. His spiky black hair was still the same as ever since he had refused to comb it, saying that it was perfectly fine. The patten of his tunic was of a red dragon blasting it's fires. He had smooth black shoes and a black belt that glowed gold at edges. His golden eyes showed annoyance as he tugged on one of his sleeves.

Jeanne look back at him and smirks at his expression. "Aww, don't you like it Renny?"

Ren scowls at her. "Keep it up, French Girl." He wouldn't admit it, but Jeanne looked beautiful in her princess wear. But then again, he wouldn't say it.

The two soon came upon their table which of course, was filled with the morning quarrels. Yep! It was the same as always!

"I told you to stay on your side!" Anna yelled at Yoh, her hands up in the air. She was in a beautiful sakura pink gown with soft, flowering sakura blossoms for a design. The straps were a thin dark pink colored so Anna had decided to throw on a snow white scarf around her neck. Her short brown hair was curled slightly at the tips and was showered by glittering pearls. She wore a gorgeous ruby necklace at her throat and on her feet were black flats with a soft swirl of pink.

"How could I?! You took up more than half of the room!" Yoh shot back, slamming his hands on the table causing it to shake. He was in an orange tunic with dark brown pants. Like Ren, he had decided to keep his hair the way it was; along with his orange headphones. He wore black shoes and his tunic had a sword-like design in brown.

"Look, idiot! I'm not going to say this again! Shut up with those speakers of yours!" Pilika shouted at Hao. She was in a pale blue dress with frosty white snowflakes fluttered into. The dress had white spaghetti straps with a dark blue lining and a white slash around her waist. She wore baby blue flats with a snowflake on top of each and her long blue hair was wavy down her back. She had a white headband with a single snowflake pulling back a few of her curls.

He glared at her. "They weren't that loud! You must be deaf!" He had on a red tunic with black pants. His hair was the same and like his brother, he had his usual red headphones on. He wore black boots and his tunic was in a design of a scythe.

"Gods, you are so messed up! How can I live with a guy who can't put his things away?!" Tamao screams at Horohoro. She was in a pale evergreen dress that held the perfect design of leaves floating down. She had on a short light green coat with white ruffles at the end thrown over her shoulders. At her feet were brown flats with a single leaf on top of each and she wore a bracelet with leaf charms at her wrist. Her soft pink hair was curled so that it crowed around the edges of her face. She wore a green flower in her curls.

He shot her a look. "It's only a little bit untidy! You don't need to be so worked up about it!" Horohoro was in an icy blue tunic with dark blue pants. He wore black shoes and his hair was the usual with it's white headband holding his hair up.

Ren and Jeanne looked at each other for a second before both started laughing. The others turn to see what was up, their faces filled with confusion.

"What's so funny?" Anna demands.

The two finally stopped and gave their friends easy grins. "You guys had it harder than we do!"

"What do you mean?" Yoh narrows his eyes. The two refused to say anything afterward.

* * *

Before long, breakfast was brought to them and everybody settled down. They quickly took their seats and began to dig into the delicious food brought upon them.

Everything was in royal setting. The silverware, the table, the cups, the cloth, the food in their china dishes, and even the napkins! The room was like a large chamber for eating; filled with servants rushing about to serve.

It seems only Jeanne, Anna, Pilika, and Tamao knew how to use the silverware properly to which they seem very confused about for they had never ate like this before.

The boys watch the girl next to them carefully. It was as if they had fallen into than trance again! As soon as the girl picked up the right silverware, she seem to be confused for a second at why she had chosen this one instead of another.

The boys shared knowing looks. They had talked about this and it seems that the girls came into the trance when they each saw something of a young queen looking like them.

Horohoro said that Pilika wasn't a princess or at least, he didn't think so.

It was really strange.

* * *

Later that day, they had to take riding classes into the forest near the west side of the castle. About half of the class or so were gathered around Melody at the base of the forest. The brown haired woman was busy giving away the right horse to every couple.

She handed Ren and Jeanne a cream colored horse with a golden brown mane braided with beads. The horse was named Porridge, which suited the horse just fine. She was quite strong and kind as she waited for the two to get on.

Ren smirks as he sees Jeanne trying to get on the horse.

She turns and scowls at him. "When are you going to be useful for once, idiot?"

Ren shrugs and with a gentle push, he placed Jeanne on Porridge's back. He then climbs on behind her and took the reins.

He could feel the slightest of shakes from the silver haired girl. Ren studied her look of courage that masked the look of fear and the slight tremble of her pale pink lips. After a bit, he spoke up. "Have you ever rode a horse before?"

"No." Jeanne admit softly.

Ren sighs. "Then lean on my chest so you don't fall off and let me do the riding. Just enjoy the view."

Jeanne obey what he had asked and Ren found no issue to complain. She place her hands on her lap and lean into his chest. Her head rested peacefully on his shoulder as her eyes wonder.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had started off into the forest with Melody in the lead and another member of the castle behind them. The man was a bit older than Melody with silver hair and violet eyes. He was lean and tall, like a proud leader of the pack with a sense of mischief.

The forest provided many shade from the hot sun with its' many trees that shot up everywhere. A few forest creatures appear at their trail every now and then before going back to their business. Many wildflowers grew among the edge of their trail so it was quite a colorful road indeed. They saw small birds making their nests high up in the trees. Holes in the trees and the ground provided shelter and a food hiding place for the animals.

Jeanne closed her eyes as she breath in the fresh air. She could smell the forest greenery and peace. A small smile came upon her lips at the peacefulness of the forest, how no one would dare disturb it. Jeanne soon sense somebody was watching her and she open her eyes.

Ren's golden eyes stared back at her ruby red ones. A sudden blush came upon her cheeks as she realize that she had been off to her own place for a while now. You couldn't blame her, it was really peaceful!

"What?" she said defensively. Ren gave a small chuckled.

"Nothing. Just never seen you so relax before."

She shot him a shrug. "Can you blame me? It's really peaceful out here."

Ren nodded. "Yeah. It really is."

Jeanne was a little shock that he had actually agreed with her that she almost fell off Porridge! Ren, however, was able to keep her in line as he wrap one arm around her and pulls her back.

"You really are clumsy, you know that?" Ren smirks as Jeanne huffs and settled back into her position.

"Whatever."

* * *

Jeanne didn't know, but soon she fell asleep! Ren gives a small sigh as he discovered that the girl had drifted off into slumber. His lips curve into a small smile as he watch the peaceful girl in his arms.

She was way better asleep than awake. But then, that was because she would yell at him when she thinks he was doing something wrong.

"Ren..." Jeanne mumbled softly in her sleep. Ren raised an eyebrow at his name. The next words that came out of her mouth really surprised him.

"H-Help me..." Jeanne's brow crease with worry as her lips trembled. "I'm not a witch!"

Ren was suddenly starting to panic. First she went into a trance that he couldn't break, now she was in a nightmare that he didn't know what was going on!

His grip on the girl tighten. Just what is gong on here? She had never acted this way before so why now? Ever since they had arrived at the castle, she was getting more weirder every day.

The slightest of movements from a rustle in one of the bushes came to his attention as fast as a razor. He jerk so quickly to the rustle that Jeanne started to stir before opening her eyes softly.

"Ren? What's going on?" Jeanne asked once she noticed the look of alert on her rival's face.

"There's something I want to check out." Ren led Porridge in the direction of the rustle. Jeanne held on to his arms tightly, her face pale.

It wasn't long before they came upon a clearing in the forest. Ren looked around first before he gently took Jeanne's now white hands off of him and jump off Porridge's back.

He walked around the clearing, his golden eyes in alert. Something had been there. And that something wasn't a happy thing. He narrow his eyes at the faint smell of rotten meat and the crushed grass around them.

At last, when he finally decided whatever had been in the clearing was no longer there, he walked back to Jeanne who was scared of fright. He quickly climbs on Porridge and Jeanne lean on his chest once again.

"What happened?" Jeanne mutters.

"Nothing." he answers simply. "Just something I wanted to check out."

"You're weird."

"Whatever."

They trail back to the group before anyone could notice they were missing.

* * *

The rest of the ride was normal; Ren didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and Jeanne had started to relax. They didn't tell anyone about their little, ah, trip. No, not yet.

* * *

"He's on to us, my wonderfulness. What shall we do?" A grumpy voice rang out towards a figure in the shadow as a wolf in the night said.

"Let us not be hasty. When the time is ripe, it won't matter." A silky voice like a snake's hiss answered. "It won't matter at all."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I'm holding back on the whole 'Nightmare' thingie but I'll get to it sooner or later. Don't worry. Review!**


End file.
